The Marvelous Bat
by SomethinUsername
Summary: When a comic-book lover gets dropped into a new life in a new world as someone who shouldn't even exist there, you know stuff is about to happen. An SI as Bruce Wayne in Marvel.


_I decided to rewrite a fic of mine as it was just too convoluted, still the premise is pretty simple. Batman in Marvel. _

* * *

"Are you listening Master Bruce?"

I groaned, "Yes Alfred!"

"Good. Now remember, you have the Stark Anniversary to attend too."

"Fine," I muttered.

Alfred smiled, "A more responsible 8 year old, I have yet to meet. Good night, Master Bruce."

"Good night."

After Alfred left, I went the balcony in my room.

The Wayne Manor, a huge almost palace-like building that stretched for acres of land, with a helipad, multiple swimming pools, garages, a tennis court, a golf course and everything else you may need to be a proper billionaire philanthropist.

That's right I said Wayne. Like Bruce 'Batman' Wayne.

Now hold on I know what people may think.

'You're Bruce Wayne?! You're the Batman! You're in DC!'

Yes. No. No.

Yes, my name is Bruce Wayne. No I'm not the Batman. I'm currently an 8 year old with the mind of an adult. Freaky, huh? And finally, no I am not in DC, I am in the Marvel Universe.

'What blasphemy is this?!'

Same thing I thought when I first popped out. However, with Stark Industries, HammerTech and Oscorp in place of say...STAR Labs, it really wasn't a joke.

So a recap, 8 year old Bruce Wayne in Marvel instead of DC with a semi-grown up mind.

Confused? Here's a flashback.

* * *

**7 years and some months ago**

**3****rd**** POV**

Thomas Wayne was pacing back and forth in the long hallways of Gotham General Hospital.

The usually stoic, calm and level-headed man was filled with nervousness and anxiety, clearly written on his face. He was going to be a father, a dad.

He and Martha had been waiting for this so long but now that the moment was upon them, he found it hard to keep calm.

'What if something happens to the baby? What if it's still born?' He was a man of science himself and knew the risks of childbirth.

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of a doctor, with a jovial smile on his lips

"Congratulations, Dr. Wayne! You're a father!" He said with a wide grin.

With not a moment to waste he ran in to see Martha with a little bundle of joy in her arms. A little ba by boy.

He kneeled down to kiss her forehead and looked at the little baby.

With a mop of black hair and a tiny frame, he was just perfect.

"What will we name him?" She sounded weary. Unsurprising given that she just gave birth.

He picked him up; he opened his little eyes, blue, like his own.

He smiled, seeing this little new life brought him more happiness than he could hope for.

"How about Bruce?" He asked.

Martha smiled, "I thought you would go for that?"

"What's wrong with Bruce?" he asked, "You like it, don't you?" He cooed at the infant.

"Bruce then," She agreed, smiling broadly and took the infant back in her arms.

Thomas wrapped an arm around her and smiled broadly.

"Bruce Thomas Wayne, welcome to this world."

* * *

And so I was born.

But my memories didn't just come with me when I was born.

God no!

It came in bits and pieces of fuzzy in formations and dreams. You know when you have something that is just at the tip of your tongue but you can't fully remember what? That, but with my entire former life.

However, not everything came through. By which I mean almost nothing. I had no idea about my name, who my friends and families were, if I had a dog or not. The entirety of my social and familial life, my identity.

What I did get: what I learned in school, my developed mind and of course Meta Knowledge from the billions of movies and comics I read and saw.

Almost as if something wanted it to be that way.

This gave me quite a bit of an edge in life. Further enhanced by my young developing brain, the genius-level intellect and eidetic memory I inherited from Thomas.

Put all off it together and mix it well and BOOM, you get yourself a genius child prodigy.

So it was no surprise that I was saying proper sentences and walking around 9 months old, not to me at least. But to my Mom and Dad? They were equally horrified and proud of me.

Because when a 9 month old walks up and hugs you, saying "I love you mommy and daddy," there's no way you don't get freaked out accompanied by an overwhelming amount of pride.

Then came my by-real-world-standard-almost-impossible academics. By 4, I refinished Grade, Secondary and High School. By 6, I finished university level Robotics, Physics and Chemistry. Right now, I am focusing on Genetics and Biology with some Mathematics in for good measure.

I have no idea how this compares to the likes of Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Reed Richards, Hank Pym or Peter Parker, but I'd say I was pretty smart.

However, you can't just live in a world of Gods, Aliens and Monsters with just smarts alone.

So I started training in martial arts as early as humanly possible. However, I do not have the same prodigal genius in the way of the fist and just managed to earn my taekwondo black belt.

In short I have a looooong way to go if I want to win a fight against a Basic SHIELD Agent, much less against the big guys like Captain America.

So yeah, living the rich guy life to the fullest.

I unconsciously yawned.

Which reminded me that I really needed to get some sleep.


End file.
